Winter has Passed
by FictionButterfly
Summary: A little Oneshot Child of Winter Sequel for AphHetaliaLover :) You're awesome


**A little bitty Oneshot sequel to Child of Winter with Canadian happiness :D yaay! Sorry if it isn't great ^^; Finals week is a killer.**

* * *

Canada sighed softly, burying his face into Kumajiro's soft fur. It had been two months since the other Nations had rescued him from Winter and they had surprisingly not forgotten him in that time. Well. He thought not, at least. He knew his family hadn't forgotten him. France and England had insisted on Canada staying at America's house, seeming as his nation was pretty much covered in snow still. It was nice though. To be remembered and noticed and not mistaken for his brother. He felt better than he could ever remember being.

"Mattie! Dude, I brought you some French pancake thingies that Franny made." America called in his loud voice, coming into the room with a plate of crepes that was piled with whipped cream and strawberries.

"They're called crepes, Al." Canada told his brother softly, lifting his head from Kumajiro. "And thanks for bringing them to me." He smiled sweetly and America grinned.

"What are hero's for, bro?!" He handed the plate over and flopped in a chair opposite of where Canada was sitting. "Iggy totally wanted to make you something but France stopped him before he even reached the kitchen. Said something about not wanting the house burning down…."

Canada giggled softly, taking the fork and placing a piece of the crepe into his mouth. He closed his eyes with delight, savoring the bite. He would never get tired of any food made by France. It was just too good.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention something. We're going to have another World Meeting and stuff here soon. It was decided to keep it close to here since you're still not one hundred percent and stuff."

"What?" Canada swallowed his bite and opened his eyes. "Another one? But the last one was only a couple of months again…."

"Well, yeah. We've started having them a lot more often now. We also wanted to catch you up on some things, since you've been gone for so long."

"Oh….I've missed a lot of things, huh?" Canada took another bite as America nodded.

"Yeah, but that's not important. We'll catch you up!" He grinned. "Everyone should start showing up in a couple of days. We'll head off to the hotel where everyone's going to be staying tomorrow. So eat up, bro! You'll need your strength and stuff!"

Canada nodded at his brother and started munch away at the crepe as America chattered at him, mostly about what Canada had missed in America while he was gone. From what he could tell, not much had really changed about America. He was still the loud mouthed 'hero' that he loved so dearly. When he had finished America whisked the plate and fork away to the kitchen, leaving Canada alone with Kumajiro.

"I hope they still remember me…." Canada commented absently,

"Who?" Came a sleepy question and Canada laughed softly.

"Canada. Your owner."

"Oh. Food?"

"Sure. I'll get you something." He stood, holding the bear in his arms. "What would you like today? Fish or seal?" He asked starting to make his way to the kitchen.

Kumajiro thought for a moment. "...seal."

"Alright. Seal it is!" Canada said happily, entering the kitchen and setting the bear down to open the fridge.

"Mon petit, is zat you?" France popped his head into the kitchen.

"Oui. Je reçois de la nourriture pour Kumajiro." Canada answered, pulling out a little bit of seal to feed the bear. "Y at-il quelque chose que vous avez besoin?"

"Non. Je vérifiais juste. Comment allez-vous?"

"Beaucoup mieux, merci."

"Bon. Je suis heureux." The Frenchmen smiled at the Canadian. "Il est agréable d'entendre que vous utilisez encore français."

The younger nation smiled back sweetly, kneeling and starting to feed Kumajiro.

"There you are, lad." England came into the kitchen, pushing past the Frenchman. "Alfred did tell you that the others are coming, yes?"

Canada nodded. "Yes, he did. He said we were leaving for the hotel tomorrow."

"Yes, that's right. Can't believe he actually remembered." England shook his head. "Honestly, I wonder about him sometimes."

Canada laughed lightly, shaking his head and standing after giving Kumajiro the last piece of seal. "He's hit his head a couple times when we were little, remember?"

England shook his head, sighing. "Yes I remember. I told him to stay off the counter, but he never listens to me." He frowned with frustration. "Really, if he listened as much as he prattled on, he'd actually learn something. Maybe."

France chuckled and then looked at Canada as he yawned softly. "Go on, off to bed." France said, making shooing motions with his hand. "Get some sleep, mon petit. We will wake you in ze morning."

"Ok. Goodnight." Canada smiled at them one last time before picking up Kumajiro and heading off to his room to sleep.

"He is doing much better zen before." France commented.

England nodded in agreement. "Yes. He seems much happier."

~o0o~

It was now the day of the meeting. It felt strange. No one had forgotten him this whole time. It was wonderful! Canada had never been given so much attention! Every nation that had entered the meeting room so far had greeted him. Even Italy and Germany said hello as they passed by, Italy offering to get him pasta after the meeting was over, which he gently declined, knowing that America didn't want him out and about while it was still winter in America. His brother didn't want Winter to snatch him up again, Canada supposed. He did promise Italy that he would eat pasta with him at another time, however.

Not being forgotten was a welcome change of pace for the Canadian. One he accepted happily. He no longer felt so terribly lonely. Kumajiro, despite how much time they spent together, had only filled a little bit of the craving for contact that the male had had. Now he had his family and the other nations to help fill the void. Canada smiled, burying his face into Kumajiro's fur.

"Why you crying?" The little bear asked softly, turning his head to lick his owners cheek. "You sad?"

Canada shook his head, sniffling softly. "I'm just so happy." He whispered back. "Everyone remembered me."

"Good. I love you, Cada."

"And I love you, Kuma."

* * *

 **Translations done in Google Translate. If it's wrong it's not my fault ^^; I don't speak French. Sorry**

 **Je reçois de la nourriture pour Kumajiro.- I am getting food for Kumajiro**

 **Y at-il quelque chose que vous avez besoin?- Is there something you need?**

 **Je vérifiais juste. Comment allez-vous-I was just checking. How are you feeling?**

 **Beaucoup mieux, merci.-Much better, thanks**

 **Bon. Je suis heureux-Good. I'm glad**

 **Il est agréable d'entendre que vous utilisez encore français-It is nice to hear that you are still using French.**


End file.
